


His Favourite Pet

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, owned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Hair Petting"





	

He was petting her like she was his favourite dog, His favourite pet, but Bella didn’t mind. She had her head on his lap, breathing steady and relaxed, sleepy almost but she’d never felt more awake. 

He was watching her, though she wasn’t looking at Him, she could feel his eyes boring into her and it made her want to reach up and take His hand, guide it down between her legs were she wanted it but instead she closed her eyes and tipped her head into His touch, sighing softly at the contact in contentment, if she had been a cat, she would have been purring. 

He was treating her like an object, something to be owned but that was ok, Bella liked to be owned.


End file.
